


Spring Fever

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 我流泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 小涌泉A上去了
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Series: 中土世界系列 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 2





	Spring Fever

不要问为什么都是重塑肉身涌泉就是个小男孩，因为我就是想看幼泉（换算成人类的年纪不超过十六岁）

**早晨**

埃克希里昂几乎在身边热源一离开自己时就醒了过来。他眨了眨眼，看向格洛芬德尔。年长者正在整理躺乱了的金发，感受到来自身后的注视，精灵回过了头。

“我还是吵醒你了？”格洛芬德尔说。他有些不好意思，直到看着黑发的小精灵打了个哈欠，才最终笑了出来。

他笑起来好好看。小精灵想。不过格洛芬德尔并没有跟他对视太久，年长的精灵转而又专注于了自己的头发。埃克希里昂看得出他有刻意打扮过，那么他要背着自己去见谁？还只能算是个少年的埃克希里昂觉得酸，就扯了下格洛芬德尔的衣服，要精灵吻他。

“你上辈子的时候要是就能这么可爱，我们不知道可以节省多少时间。”格洛芬德尔亲了下他的额头，埃克希里昂仍然觉得还不太够。按照其他人的说法，格洛芬德尔在自己死前曾一直是他的情人；埃克希里昂也接受这个说法，即便他能回忆起的关于上辈子的事并不多。而格洛芬德尔吻他就像在哄小孩，哪像是情人。

“那你上辈子就是这么吻我的？”埃克希里昂反问。吓得格洛芬德尔手抖了一下。他说话的方式让这听起来简直像个学术问题，格洛芬德尔看着他，神情有些复杂。“事情不是这样做的，我的小朋友，你知道你现在才多大吗？”格洛芬德尔学着他的语气，从床上站了起来去找外套。“完全跟以前一样对你会让我觉得自己像在犯罪。”

“我已经等了你那么久，也不介意再多等几百年。”格洛芬德尔套了件绿色外衣，样式还有刚多林的影子。他要去见个老朋友。

“你中午会回来吗？”

“应该不会，这一整天我都要待在外面。”格洛芬德尔本想说如果埃克希里昂无聊可以去找埃加尔莫斯，但回想起精灵小时候似乎都在看书，便也就放弃了这个提议。他在说服埃克希里昂的父母让精灵与自己同住时也把恋人过去曾喜欢的书都搬了过来，至少埃克希里昂不会没有打发时间的方法。

“晚上也要住在你的朋友家吗？”

“你希望我住在外面吗？”现在格洛芬德尔只想笑了。这个重生的埃克希里昂着实可爱，他第一遍活的时候怎么没发现自己的小男朋友这么爱吃醋。小精灵摇了摇头，他想和格洛芬德尔在一起。“那我会回来的，就在晚餐前，我保证。”

临别前格洛芬德尔又亲了一次埃克希里昂，依照后者的意愿。这次亲的是脸颊，小精灵比较满意。

**中午**

埃克希里昂放下书，走到了窗边。客厅的窗户正好可以望见外面的街道，埃克希里昂认为自己似乎看见了刚多林的莱戈拉斯与埃加尔莫斯，据说他们曾经是自己的好友，但他本人还是什么都想不起来。不如说上一辈子的那些过往，荣光或者罪孽，于现在的他几乎都毫无意义。如果埃克希里昂一直想不起来，他就永远不可能做回那个人们口中的“涌泉领主”。

想到这个，埃克希里昂转身离开了窗口。他记不起来，那些造就了涌泉领主的过去他在脑中近乎空白；而格洛芬德尔不同，金花领主拥有两辈子的记忆，也承载着两次生命的悲伤。大部分时候格洛芬德尔都在笑，可有些时候，那个精灵看着自己，眼神中流露出的悲伤令埃克希里昂几乎难以承受。

埃克希里昂希望他开心。自己曾是他的恋人，但埃克希里昂并不是很能判断出，格洛芬德尔是否还喜欢现在的自己。

维林诺的生活近乎无事可做，他们每一天都很闲，小精灵自然很难不去思考这些问题。埃克希里昂本来是不相信自己竟然会如此高频地出现在埃尔达的歌谣中的，甚至是被当作上阵作战时鼓舞士气的口号。听到渡海而来或者从曼督斯回来的精灵说起这些时，他都替那个过去的自己感到一丝丝微妙的尴尬。

直到加拉德瑞尔和埃尔隆德他们从中洲渡海前来，埃克希里昂的父母执意要他也去港口迎接归来的族人。重生后的小精灵第一次看到格洛芬德尔，那种熟悉的感觉才让埃克希里昂瞬间相信了自己听来的一切过去。

而似乎没想到自己会出现在港口，格洛芬德尔表现得就像看见了一个最不可能见到的人。我是埃克希里昂。他告诉那个停在自己面前的精灵。听Amme的话，你就是格洛芬德尔。

在海边，格洛芬德尔抱住了他。很快格洛芬德尔便和他一起去拜访了他的父母，又把他抱回了自己家里。

图尔巩还笑话过格洛芬德尔，说他看起来像是充满了母爱。埃克希里昂当即就否认了图尔巩的这个说法，因为母爱是不含情慾的。“但他总是很想亲吻我。”尽管格洛芬德尔并没有实践。

话题的主人公听罢呛了一下。图尔巩则想了想，说：“那更糟，听起来就像童养媳。”谁能想到我麾下伟大的涌泉领主竟然会有一天成了另一个精灵的童养媳，全埃尔达可能都要为之动容。“不过知道对象是另一位同样著名的金花领主，或许大家又都会接受了。”

“我跟你说过很多次你都不相信，小版的埃克希里昂。现在劳瑞回来了，你大概也就会慢慢记起来了。”图尔巩用带着怀念的语气说当时的涌泉领主与金花领主就像刚多林的金银双树。最受欢迎的人和最俊美的人，脸上就写着俩字般配。“伊缀尔甚至都编过一首叫泉与花的睡前歌谣，用来哄小埃雅仁迪尔。”

大概也就是从那个时候起，埃克希里昂开始反感起了涌泉领主。如果他真能算是那位领主，那么就是他醋他自己。

你迟早会变回他的。每个人都这么说。等你慢慢想起来。

埃克希里昂记得自己在曼督斯见过贝烈格。但他并不记得自己也在那儿见过格洛芬德尔。金发的精灵至今还会说“狠心的维拉”，因为当时他们已经决定派格洛芬德尔返回中洲，而大能者们认为，埃克希里昂的存在会影响他的意愿。格洛芬德尔或许不会愿意返回中洲，于是维拉不让他们相见，只告诉格洛芬德尔，如果他能完成自己的使命，他们就会给予埃克希里昂重塑肉身的机会。

的确很像是维拉的行事风格。不过格洛芬德尔感觉自己其实是被摆了一道。那些维拉总是反复无常，他早该知道他们终究会改变曾经的主意。

“我曾试着回去找过刚多林，不过她所留下的，已经只剩下了头顶那一片独特的星空。”格洛芬德尔仅与他聊起过一次关于过去与刚多林的话题，在知道他的记忆还没完全恢复后。你不一定要拥有那些记忆。格洛芬德尔说。我也想过如果Thel从没离开维林诺会怎样，那就是现在的你的样子。

**傍晚**

格洛芬德尔回来时晚餐正要开始准备。埃克希里昂在庭院里练习剑术，恰好目睹了格洛芬德尔与他的朋友于门口告别的情景。不知道他们是谁，埃克希里昂只能感觉到他们和格洛芬德尔的关系当真不错。

“啊，您就是那位传说中的涌泉领主！”他们是一对双胞胎，其中有一个先看到了埃克希里昂，用胳膊撞了下另一个。两人只对视了一眼，就叫出了小精灵过去的名字。“我是埃拉丹，他是埃洛赫，我们还有一个妹妹，阿尔温。在中洲，人类称呼她为‘精灵留下的最后的星辰’。”

是埃尔隆德的双生子。埃克希里昂还是第一次见到他们，但对于格洛芬德尔来说，却已经是老熟人了。格洛芬德尔在林谷时是他们的老师，几乎算看着他们长大却又鲜有长辈架子的朋友。

“人人都喜欢金花领主，无论是在提立安、刚多林，还是伊姆拉崔。”埃拉丹说。“埃拉丹的意思是，我们一直想知道那位与他一同被传唱的涌泉领主究竟长什么样，现在看来，阿尔温说的没错，你们真是般配。”

你会不会说话？埃洛赫看埃拉丹。你也不见得有多会说话啊。埃拉丹回瞪了埃洛赫。我只是不太擅长面对真实的传奇本人。埃洛赫叹了口气。我真希望我们的小妹妹还在这里，她一定会做得比我们都好。

大概看得出他们在用眼神交流什么，格洛芬德尔笑得有些无奈。“你们该回去见见埃尔隆德了，我确信他在等着你们一起吃晚餐。”

“哦，埃尔贝瑞丝，这可真不一定。”埃拉丹摊了摊手。“跟我们一起回来的人可不止有凯勒博恩，还有那位金发的辛达。”

“我们是该走了，埃拉丹。”埃洛赫拉着他，“不论Ada有没有在期待我们，至少格洛芬德尔已经想和埃克希里昂独处了。”

很抱歉我们占用了格洛芬德尔一整天的时间。埃拉丹在临走前看着埃克希里昂，大概是没想出什么样的称呼比较合适。如果您愿意，下次我们或许可以一起出门。

等埃尔隆德的双生子终于离开，埃克希里昂才走上前去，吻了下格洛芬德尔的耳朵。我很快就要和你一样高了。小精灵说。我长得很快。

“你已经比成年后的双子还要成熟了。”格洛芬德尔笑，吻了下埃克希里昂额前的头发。“看看他们，想到当年我在林谷照顾的可是远比现在还要麻烦与聒噪几倍的小精灵，我就感觉自己真是厉害。”

“你照顾过的小精灵还真多。”

格洛芬德尔看着埃克希里昂把剑挂了回去，觉得小小的他可能是又吃醋了。好吧，他还是孩子，自然会酸别的孩子。就像自己小时候也会因母亲更宠堂弟而吃醋。不过，格洛芬德尔突然反应过来，上辈子他们都还小的时候，自己向埃克希里昂介绍新结识的美丽女士时，表面平淡的小精灵内心究竟已经酸成了什么样。银泉是酸的，时隔这么多年，格洛芬德尔终于明白了。

“埃尔贝瑞斯，我真的好喜欢你。”回过味来的格洛芬德尔突然说。他被自己脑中的小埃克希里昂可爱到了。“等你长大了，我绝对要跟你结婚。”

“所以你现在是在干什么？”没跟上格洛芬德尔脑中所想的埃克希里昂觉得有一丝尴尬。“跟我求婚？”

哦，一如啊，他刚刚都说了些什么。尴尬的人成了格洛芬德尔。埃克希里昂现在还只是个小精灵。而且他竟然连什么都没有准备就向自己两辈子最爱的人求婚了，就像穿着睡衣参加了维拉的庆典。

“听说以前的那个我并没有和你结婚。”埃克希里昂也不想让格洛芬德尔感到太过尴尬，便主动打破了沉默。“我不可能拒绝。”

“可这也太草率了。”

“……”埃克希里昂想了想，走上去抱住了格洛芬德尔。他环着精灵的腰，把头埋在格洛芬德尔的金发里。“等我成年了，你就和我结婚吧。”然后他抬起格洛芬德尔的手，低头吻了精灵的腕骨。“如果那样能拥有你，我真想快点长大。”

“这样足够正式吗？”

**夜晚**

格洛芬德尔要给埃克希里昂编头发。他从次生子那儿学的，那种姑娘们会编的长辫子。

“你太漂亮了，我一直都想这么做。”他按着埃克希里昂的肩，把精灵乱动的脑袋掰了回来。“别动，我可是在进行一项伟大的实验：测试你跟这个发型究竟能不能兼容。”

如果可以，格洛芬德尔就要在他们的婚礼上给他编这个发型。还能再别点儿白屈菜，撒点碎钻水晶什么的。也可以扎个蝴蝶结。“我们家族的男性都要会亲手给自己未来的伴侣扎头发，这是传统。”

埃克希里昂嗯了一声。既然他能贴在格洛芬德尔身上，什么反驳的话也就没必要了。

“这让我想起了以前在刚多林的时候。”

有一次埃克希里昂的守门期满可以有半个月的休假，他回来找格洛芬德尔，结果金花领主却不得不批阅那些积攒了多日的文书。于是埃克希里昂只能坐在他身边，看着他工作。

“不过我还是把工作的环境改到了室外的草地上，让它在形式上看起来像个约会。我趴在那儿拿笔写字的时候，你就躺在我旁边玩我的头发和树叶。”要是他突然有了不会写的字，埃克希里昂还能帮忙。“有时候就是会提笔忘字，我一直都很奇怪你为什么从不会为这种事困扰。”

“谢谢你能这么夸奖我。”但你怎么会积攒了那么多的文件？

“那是因为……在你刚回来的那几天，我们是几乎都没离开过房间。”格洛芬德尔不知道要怎么跟现在的埃克希里昂解释。一方面他还是孩子；另一方面他可就是埃克希里昂，过于含蓄反而没有必要。“现在你懂了吗？所以后来我才要花时间补完。”

“懂了，你们是真的很相爱。”

“不是‘你们’，我的小朋友，是‘我们’。”格洛芬德尔从后面托起自己小男友的脸，看着他的眼睛。“不要总以为人们喜欢你只是因为你以前是‘涌泉领主’。难道你一直想不起来，我就不会想和你结婚了吗？”

“我总会想起来的。”埃克希里昂下意识地回应，过去他其实一直都有些排斥这种话。“等我想起来我在很多年以前就已经爱过你了，我会感受到双倍的幸福。”就像银泉都会流往一个方向，所有的欢乐、哀愁和期待，所有的狂欢、记忆，最终都会在格洛芬德尔那儿汇聚起来。而他所需要做的就是和他在一起。

“哦你真的需要快点长大。”格洛芬德尔感慨，“或者快点想起身为涌泉的你。因为每一次你这么会说话都让我无比想要吻你。”

“你当然一直就可以吻我。只是你没有选择这么做。”

“不是这样的，一个吻之后总是伴随着许多东西，而你现在……”格洛芬德尔没有完成他的话，因为埃克希里昂吻了上去。


End file.
